This invention is in the field of Control Systems for Scale Model Railroad layouts. This field has not been highly technically developed, and does not have existing patents that cover the technologies that are embodied in this invention.
A layout control system is intended to allow a single or number of persons with manual control devices and optional computer(s) and other attached devices to control the operations of locomotives, rolling stock, sections of trackage and associated model components on a scale model railroad layout.
An example of the previous state of the art is shown in FIG. 1. The items in the diagram are easily understood by those practicing the arts of model layout control systems.
The input devices, or throttles, 1 are used by humans for inputting direct manual control over the layout. These throttle devices, 1, allow the user to command actions on the model railroad layout such as; setting speed and direction of specified locomotives, 10, allow selected routing by controlling track turnouts, 12, and other layout animation such as lighting control, 14, smoke generators, 15, in or around layout structures 13. In addition, extra modules such as 17 may be added to give animation via controlled motors, gears, belts, solenoids or other mechanical devices. Manual throttle input devices, 1, or other input devices, 4 are typically connected or tethered by a detachable cable and connector arrangement, 3. This attachment to the Master Command Station may also be effected with a remote or un-tethered link, 16, using for example; Radio frequency, acoustic or Infrared signaling.
The system information and electrical signal flows are mediated and controlled by the Master Command Station, 8. This device scans or electronically interrogates (polls) the system input components and employs the logic embodied in its Main Control Program, 9, to decode input action requests and create the appropriate control signals to communicate to the layout elements such as the trackage, 18, locomotives, 10, attached controller devices 11 and animation elements, 12,14,15 and 17. The Main Control Program (MCP) may be implemented as a combination of software and electronic hardware or wholly as logic implemented in hardware.
In addition to manual inputs its is possible to add a single Personal Computer, 2, connected by data link implementation, 7, running an auxiliary control program, 19, that allows a user to interact and direct actions of the Master Command Station, 8, using a graphical or text based User Interface. Additional inputs may be created by Input sensor device(s), 4, which can take manual switch key inputs from users, 6, or sensor information from locomotive position sensors, 5, and make the information available to the Master Command Station, 8.
The complete layout control system then allows a control strategy to be used to animate the whole layout to simulate real prototypical railroad operations in a scaled miniature form. This type of centralized system architecture is disadvantaged when the layout functions and capabilities need to be modified or expanded. Any changes in device types or numbers must be conveyed to the Main Control Program, 9, residing in the Master Command Station, 8. If this information is not accurate and timely then the system may fail to operate or operate at reduced capability. If a completely new type of device is attached, then the Main Control Program must be replaced with a new version that has the added logic capability needed to integrate a new device correctly. This replacement or upgrade process when executed by an unskilled or untrained service person may lead to partial or complete system failure.